One Step at a Time
by ShadisticArchdevil
Summary: Aisha and Elsword finally admit their feelings for each other, which leaves to a hectic night. Part of the Blissful Heat Waves series


**Shadic: So I got a request for ElswordxAisha, so here it is! :3**

**Elsword: I HAVE TO DATE FLATTY?!**

**Aisha: …Rude**

**Rena: YAY! ANOTHER ONE-SHOT!**

**Raven: So enjoy! And remember, Shadic does not own any of us, nor does he own the game.**

**Shadic: Lemons and Limes! Be cautious! Enjoy!**

**SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD!**

**Classes:**

**Raven: Blade Master (23)**

**Rena: Grand Archer (22)**

**Aisha: Void Princess (20)**

**Elsword: Infinity Knight (21)**

**Eve: Code Nemesis (22)**

**Chung: Iron Paladin (21)**

**P.S. Second part of the Blissful Heat Wave series.**

**Wednesday, April 24, 2013**

It had been a normal day at Ruben University. Nothing too special, except the usual Raven pantsing Chung in the middle of Lunch and then Rena coming over and pouring milk down his shirt. Nothing new at all. Elsword whistled as he walked home, everyone but him and Aisha were in some sort of activity today. Normally, Aisha would be in Class council, but today was her break from now until Friday. He was wondering what to do when he got home. He could raid the pantries and eat everything, play all the video games, or just mess up Raven's stuff. All the stuff was too original, so he simply decided to do nothing. Aisha was walking the opposite path of Elsword, she was also thinking of what to do, and then she noticed him.

"Hey, Els!" She shouted.

Elsword turned around to see Aisha, smiling and waving her hand to him. His face became almost as red as his hair.

"H-Hi Aisha~!" He waved backed.

Aisha saw his face turning red, so she ran over and gave him a quick hug before pulling back.

"Are you ok?" She seemed worried about him.

_She's actually worried about me?!_

"Y-yeah, I'm fine!" He blushed heavier, and tried to walk away.

"Hm? Are you sure? Are you heating up?" She tried to pull him back and feel his head; she accidentally brushed through his hair. It was soft and silky, and in a way, it felt relaxing to ruffle through his hair.

"I love your hair, Els!" She grinned and laughed.

"Thanks" He tried to walk away again, but this time she held him back and teleported them back to the house. Elsword immediately went inside and started to raid the pantries. Aisha sighed, he could be a drag at times, but he was just sooo cute. She couldn't help herself around him anymore. She sat down on the couch and began to read her magazines, while Elsword sat in the kitchen munching away at Raven's Waffles.

"Aisha! I'm going to go shower!"

"Ok!" She had a dirty thought at that moment.

_Maybe I should watch him. Kyaaaaa~ NO! What am I saying!_

Elsword got his regular clothes out from his closet. He placed them onto the bed and proceeded to go into the shower. He thought of Aisha as he turned on the shower and stripped down.

_The way she looked at me…is she..? NO WAY! She obviously shows no interest in me!_

Aisha could hear the sound of the shower and she dreamily slipped into a fantasy. Her type of fantasy that she wished was reality. She imagined herself as the queen, and Elsword her king, and slave. He bowed to her, proving that she was the most awesome. Every night, they would get together and do things. He would always be her knight in red armor, and she would always be the purple queen in his mind.

Reality hit her in the head when she heard Elsword shout for something.

"AISHA! I FORGOT MY TOWEL! COULD YOU HAND IT TO ME?!"

"OK! COMING!" She sighed happily.

She found Elsword's towel next to his clothes and grabbed it, heading off to the bathroom. As she entered, she said,

"Elsword! Here it is!" She yelled. He was still behind the curtain and she hoped to just take a quick peak. On the way there, she accidentally slipped on a puddle of water and went crashing through the curtain.

"Ugh…" Aisha lifted up her head, only to see Elsword naked, right in front of her.

"Aisha, y-your hand…" He looked down, as did she. Her hand was on his genetilia. She turned a heavy shade of red and immediately got up and ran away, screaming,

"I DIDN'T MEAN TOO! I DIDN'T! I SWEAR!"

**The next day**

Aisha and Elsword seemed to not be talking to each other. Raven seemed confused, but then again, he always was. He was always the one to just not care about anything. As they were all busy hustling about to get ready for school, Rena noticed how much Aisha was avoiding Elsword. They were about to sit next to each other at breakfast, but Aisha got up and calmly walked away to eat breakfast in their dining room. Rena went over to talk with her.

"Aish, what's wrong? You seem to be avoiding Els and vice-versa." Rena said.

"Tell you a secret?" She leaned in real close.

Aisha then explained the events of the previous night and how awkward it was for the both of them.

"…and now I think he thinks I'm a huge pervert or something" She finished.

"Well, maybe you guys are mistaken? I'll go talk with Elsword" She got up.

"Wait! Rena, please sit down, don't tell him, pleaseeee?" She was begging Rena, and with her eyes, Rena couldn't say no.

"Alright, but I will figure this out"

Rena got up and went over to Raven, who was waiting for her. She leaned in close to him and started whispering things. He nodded in agreement and walked over to Elsword, who was lounging on the couch. He whispered something into Elsword's ears.

"Hey man, heard you and Aisha have been at something" Raven said.

"If you're talking about-"

"No, I mean how she-you know" He glared at his legs.

"Oh, that, I think she's mad at me."

"Are you kidding? Rena just said she thought you think she's a pervert now."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, in my eyes, you should go talk to her; it'll probably help both your relationships. So go and get her man." And with that, he pulled Elsword up and pushed him towards the dining room and smirked.

"Think it'll work" Rena asked.

"Oh, definitely, I'm his idol, so obviously" Raven bragged.

"Aren't you everyone's~" Rena laughed.

**Back with Elsword and Aisha**

"…so you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not, but I'll be honest, it actually felt nice"

"What?"

"Nothing…let's go!"

They both got up and were ready to go to University. Everyone was waiting for them, including Eve and Chung, whom of which were not there before.

"FFS guys, get a room!" Raven hollered and was then hit by the two. Everybody else laughed at both the joke and Raven's punishment. They all head off, with Raven running. Raven was probably the guy with the most stamina anyone had ever seen. He had run a 25-mile race with no sweat. He was always the first to reach, and all the girls would flood around him, and then Rena would tell them to back off. Every day was a slave routine. Aisha and Eve were the best of friends, so they normally head off to first period chatting about, as did Elsword and Chung. Today, Chung started the conversation with Elsword.

"So, I heard you're going through an awkward phase with your lover"

"W-what? Lover? Oh come on Chung, be a little mature, we're just good friends that have known each other since childhood" Elsword sharply responded.

"But yeah, we had an awkward day, but now things are better."

"Speaking of your lover, isn't that her right there?" Chung pointed towards the purple-haired magician.

He glanced over, only to see Aisha flooded with boys all around her. He suddenly felt a feeling he had never felt before. He didn't like it with all the boys around her.

**Aisha's POV**

"Aisha, will you date me?"

"Aisha, want me to walk you home, today?"

These were some of the many things I heard from the boys that had crowded Eve and I, it felt really uncomfortable. Suddenly, I noticed someone who was fuming coming straight towards me. It was Elsword, and he seemed pissed. He shoved all of the other people aside and looked at me in the eyes.

"Who are these people, Aisha?" He asked, with a stern look on his face.

I smirked.

"Why? Are you jealous?"

He immediately turned around and I could tell he was blushing. I slowly turned him around and announced to everybody.

"Go away all of you, Elsword does all that for me!"

I could Els was really turning as red as his blade. It was actually really funny, seeing him being jealous. It made me feel like I was something to him, it was great. We had Friday off, and now he's actually here with me.

"A-Aisha"

He turned to all the others.

"Get out of here! Scram! She's mine!"

They all backed away like puppies, and I felt like hugging him, so I did.

_Kyaaaaa! He stood up for me! How sweet!_

"Thanks, Elsword, and what was that about me being yours~?"

"I-Uh-I-I got to go!"

He ran away to first period with Chung. I sighed, why did he always do that to me? It didn't feel bad, maybe he didn't like me.

I guess I was being a downer the rest of the day, because when we got home, Eve was all mad at me for not listening to her, and I just ignored her and sat down.

**Raven's POV**

Ok, first off, I have no idea why it's my POV, second off, why won't they just admit it. I mean, Rena and I haven't, but it's obvious for us! Them, it's like, JUST FREAKING GROW A PAIR AND TELL HER ELS! God, sometimes, those two just, ugh. Choose someone else's POV for god's sake, Shad!

**Elsword's POV**

Should I tell her? Naw, that'd ruin the fun, though I'm pretty sure Raven's pissed at me. I dunno if he found out about his waffles.

"ELSWORD!"

Uh oh, well, looks like he found out. Now I'm screwed. Well, sucks to suck, can't really blame him. But his face is always so funny. Anyways, back to Aisha, I think I might make a move at the bar we are heading to tonight.

**Narrator's POV**

It was the evening, and everyone was ready to head out to the bar, even Eve drank some, ever since they made her part Nasod, like Raven. They were all chattering about after getting a table, and a waitress appears in front of them.

"Welcome to William's Wine and etc. Bar, can I take your order?"

"No thanks, we'll wait a bit" Raven responded.

"Sooo, what are we going to order?"

"Meh, I was thinking of getting some BEER!"

"Well, isn't that what we are for?"

They all had ordered their and were chattering about. It was peaceful night, and they split off to do what they wanted to do. Chung went to the bar to pick up some girls. Eve simple stayed and reprogrammed her computer to give step-by-step instructions on how to spar, with combos and such. Everyone else headed to the dance floor, and one man approached Aisha, beginning to flirt with her.

"Care to dance, milady?"

Aisha blushed, since Elsword was at the barkeeper's table with Raven.

"Eh? Els, I think there's a guy trying to pick up your girl, so get out there and do something about it!"

Elsword glanced over wearily. He had already had two drinks, which put him on the verge on being drunk.

"H-Hey! Your right!"

Elsword strode over there like a gentleman to the whereabouts of Aisha and the man. He glared and gave him the death stare. He then cleared his throat.

"Hey man, don't try to hook up with my girl."

Aisha looked at Elsword, he was standing up for her?

"My apologies, sir, I did not realize she had a lover. Now, if you will excuse me…"

The man simply walked away, never to be seen again.

"E-Elsword? Are you okay?"

He looked over at the Void Princess.

"If anyone gives you anymore trouble, do not hesitate to contact me."

On that note, he walked back to where Chung was surrounded by girls. Eve approached Aisha and giggled.

"Ohhhhhh, he has the hots for you~!"

"N-no, he was just standing up for me, that is all."

"Ok, whatever you say, princess."

"Remind me again why we're such good friends?"

"Because I'm drop dead gorgeous, and your lesbian for me?"

"Nooooo, that is TOTALLY vice-versa, Eve!"

"Your right, I loveee youuuuuu~"

A slow song began to play and Raven and Rena were seen to be holding hands and dancing together. Eve looked at Aisha who looked at Elsword, who was approaching both of them with a smirk on his face.

"I will leave this matter you~"

Eve went back to Chung, who was now alone. They began to chatter away like old friends meeting up after many years. Eve suggested Chung get a haircut, and he politely declined, stating that it would be harder for others to tell what class he was then.

"May I have this dance, princess?"

Aisha blushed, not only because he had asked her to dance with him, but also he called her princess, and it made her feel all warm and tingly inside. Elsword was still smirking, because of Aisha's blushing face; he knew that she wouldn't decline the offer.

"Y-Yes, you may"

Aisha got up and held his hand as she was lead to the dance floor, nearby Raven and Rena. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Eve dancing with Chung with such exquisite beauty. She pondered how Chung made a shy girl such as Eve be able to dance with him. She giggled as Elsword took the lead for the dance.

"Just take my hand, and let me lead~"

Aisha blushed, she notice how smooth of a dancer Elsword was, he knew, and it seemed as if he had practiced. They danced what seemed to be an eternity. Afterwards, the whole group decided it was high time to high-tail out of there, so they all returned to their house. It was getting late, and Elsword had finally admitted his feelings towards Aisha, and she returned them with a kiss. They got home and went to their respective rooms.

_Aisha, I love you, do you love me?_

_ Of course I do, Els-san!_

Aisha went to change, since Elsword just went to sleep with whatever he had on, just without the shirt. After what seemed to be an hour, Aisha came out of the bathroom, only for her to be greeted by Elsword playing video games again.

_Sometimes, Els, just sometimes!_

She chuckled softly, all she was wearing was a tank top and her shorts, and they were a comfortable pair of things to wear. He looked at her and blushed, much of her legs had been exposed, and the sight was breath-taking in his eyes.

"H-Hi Aisha" He stuttered.

"Do you like it? I think my bosom and derriere are showing too much, but not enough for you~!"

She smiled at him, and something began to arise in his shorts.

_Oh god-what will she think?_

He blushed profusely, and she got into bed next to him.

"My, my, Elsword, you seem to be getting hard…"

He looked at her breasts, he couldn't help it, and it was human nature. They had developed since the last time he gazed at them, so she was no longer flat-chested.

"You like them~?"

Aisha squeezed them together a little bit and Elsword turned redder than Raven's Nasod Core. He couldn't help himself.

"Um, Elsword, is it getting hot in here? Do you mind if I take off my clothes?"

"N-not at all"

She took off her shorts first, then she tried to take her tank top off, but it was too tight.

"Ungh, Els? I think its stuck, could you find where it's stuck?"

He gulped. She had gotten it stuck nearby her cleavage, which meant he'd have to rub his hand over it to help her. He imagined the consequences if he accidentally squeezed it. The slap would be the end of him.

"O-ok"

He slowly guided his hand over her left bosom, but without noticing, squeezed it a bit. He stopped and prayed for the best. But instead of a slap, she moaned in pleasure and he took her top off.

"E-els? Could you do that again?"

"Wha-"

She grabbed his hand and guided it over her left cup and placed it there, all while taking his shirt off with her free hand. He moaned quietly while she managed to take his shorts off. He began to caress her breasts and slowly unhook the bra. In one swift motion, he took it off. He then began to caress them and suck on her nipples, which began to produce milk. He took a big gulp and licked his lips, it was sweet, just like Aisha in a whole. She slowly began to rub his nether regions and felt the same feeling she felt in the shower, hardness.

"Oh, Aisha~"

She was not familiar with it, and it looked like it was meant to be licked, so she gave it a try. Elsword moaned in pleasure as Aisha began to suck on his manhood. He began to feel the semen building up, and she began to go faster.

"A-Aisha, I'm going to come soon~"

He whispered in her ears, and she felt as if she were meant to make him come, whatever that meant. He felt is climax coming, so he moaned in pleasure

"Aisha! I'm Cumming!"

His seed came out, shot after shot into Aisha's mouth. It tasted bitter, so she immediately spat it out. She crawled up onto the bed and whispered in his ear

"Your turn~"

He pulled down her panties, which looked like they were suffocating her lips. He was about to enter, and realized that Aisha was still a virgin, so he had to take it easy. He slowly entered her and she screamed in pain. He covered her pain with a trail of kisses down her neck and nearby her cleavage. She signaled the okay for him to enter again. He did, and all Aisha felt this time was pure pleasure.

"More, Els, more"

She begged for more, so he went faster and harder. They both felt their climax' coming, and Elsword pulled out and shot more of his seed onto her body. She did not mind, though, and it felt good to her.

"E-ELSWORD!"

"AISHA!"

After some more love, the two fell onto the bed, and began to cuddle.

"I love you, Els"

"I-I love you too, Aisha"

**Rena: D'awww, Raven, look, they grow up so fast *sniffle***

**Raven: Rena, they're at least 20**

***Rena slaps Raven***

**Raven: Owwww…**

**Rena: Way to ruin the moment.**

**Shadic: Ehehe, rate and review as always, and tell me what you think!**

**Chung: When am I going to be in one?!**

**Eve: I'd also like to know.**

**Shadic: Ah yes, both of yours are coming up soon, but right now, time to start a different series! Ciao!**_  
_


End file.
